An Assassin's Apprentice
by Swervezz
Summary: You are Maria Columbera, a trainee assassin under the training of the infamous Ezio Auditore. Finally being given a chaance to join the Creed, you set of on your first mission... but will things go as smoothly as planned? What surprises are in store for you?


An Assassin's Apprentice Chapter 1

Hey! My name is Swervezz, but you can call me Jord if ya want. This is my first fanfiction that friend suggested I write (you know who you are) and it will have it's flaws due to it being my first try at a fanfic, so don't be too critical if you can help it... although commenting a few tips will be greatly appreciated! So sit back and enjoy!

Note: Yes, I realize that I can word things weirdly, but ill work on it in my later fanfics! And the names of stuff aren't meant to be the same of anyone or anything that actually exists (except the obvious stuff)

Setting

Your name is Maria Colombera, a 21 year old woman from Sicily, and the new apprentice to the famous assassin, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. You've spent months training in the Sicilian underworld, and you've been chosen to perform your first assassination as a rite of passage into the Assassin's Creed. As a mentor and partner, Ezio accompanies you. You've just scouted ahead and waiting for your mentor.

'Mentor, I've scouted ahead, and there are no guards blocking our entrance to the Cathedral, just as you said.' You whisper nervously. 'Good... all is going to plan. are you ready?' a familiar voice from behind replies. Ezio appears from the shadows behind you, wearing his bright white Assassin Robes. You admire his signature outfit, before looking at your own; a dark grey garment, baggy, thin and marked with the numerous cuts and tears that it's received throughout your training. You look back at Ezio, as he slowly lifts his hood back a fraction to reveal his soft brown eyes. He grins at you, and you let out a slight blush, and your eyes avert from his, in embarrassment. 'Ummm, I think so... I mean, your training has been very helpful. I just feel my nerves might get to me while we're out there...'

Ezio crouches next to you and brushes your long red hair behind your ear, and smiles once again. 'Hey, while I'm here, I promise that nothing will harm you. After all, what kind of mentor would I be if my favorite student got hurt?' Ezio teased. You blush once again, but turn away from him. You've always loved and hated how he treated you. It felt like you were treated as a child compared to the other trainees! When you were injured in combat training, instead of just telling you to continue, he personally bandaged you, and let you rest, taking care of you, calling you 'his favorite. He'd always sit down, rub my shoulder and say it would be alright. Then again, what was the downside of being cared for? Especially by someone like Ezio! The friendly brown eyes, his soft, flowing hair, and his smile! That beautiful smile... If only...

'Maria, are you ok?'

You snap to your senses. ' _I cant think about Ezio in that way... it... it isn't right!_ ' you think.

'Yeah! Sorry... I was so focused on the mission, that I...' you say before he interrupts and hugs you. 'It's okay to worry... I do! Once you're done, we'll celebrate your induction into the Creed, okay?' He whispers in your ear. You can't help but think of his kindness and smile back. 'Okay!'

The doors below you open up. The target, the corrupt Bishop Roberto Marcio, enters the deserted courtyard accompanied by two priests, as they head towards Cattedrale di Sicilia. 'Alright, Maria, do you remember the plan?' Ezio asks. ' _Yes, of course I do! I studied it hundreds upon hundreds of times, memorizing every detail!_ ' you think. 'Y... yes. We enter through the opening in the right tower, follow the bishop from the roof's supports, and wait for an opportunity to strike. We then make our escape through the rear exit, and make our way towards the market.'

'Well done! What about if our exit is blocked, or we do not have an opportunity to approach the target?'

'I await the instructions that you provide me, and then we make our move depending on what you believe to be apporopriate.'

'If i'm not there, and you must go alone?'

'I won't be... You're too good!'

'That's my girl! I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite!' He winks at you, and blushes a light shade of red, but then turns completely serious. 'Okay... its time. Try to keep up.'

Ezio rubs your shoulders, jumps down from your hiding spot and begins to scale the wall towards the Tower. You take a deep breath and then finally decide to follow. 'This is it!' You whisper to yourself. 'No turning back, I wont let you down!'

Hey guys! I realize this is a pretty short and boring chapter, but we need to start it somehow, don't we? This is only part 1 of 3 that I've planned out, so look forward to Chapter 2 (that's when things get fun) with Chapter 3 having an extra special surprise ;) (The later chapters will be more adult, so any younger readers, i'll warn you now! It's probably best to not read this particular fanfic of mine and read a different one, the later stuff is NOT FOR YOU!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you'll read the others! I also plan to do 'Reader x ?' and maybe a bunch of one-shot fanfics, but we'll get around to that... leave suggestions and comments if you want, and thanks again for reading! Bye guys!


End file.
